Akatsuki Sports
by ItaHina-Fan
Summary: Zetsu - ¡No se pierdan el gran entrenamiento de Akatsuki para el partido: "Akatsuki vs Konoha Boys" que se llevará a cabo en una semana."Akatsuki Sports: "porque todos tenemos un malvado deportista en nuestro interior" / FIC PARADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO :
1. Entrenamiento al estilo Akatsuki

**Capítulo 1: Entrenamiento**

Zetsu- ¡ESPERA!

Yo - ¿Por qué?

Zetsu (aparece con traje y corbata)- ¡Tengo que presentar el espacio deportivo!

Yo - ¿Espacio deportivo? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos de eso?

Zetsu- Lo pidieron los fans en el otro fanfic: "Akatsuki: una semana de vacaciones" ¿Qué NO TE ACUERDAS?

Yo - Oh...de acuerdo

Zetsu- ¡Pues aquí empieza el Akatsuki Sports! Nuestro equipo de futbol "Akatsuki" se prepara para el encuentro con los "Konoha Boys", el partido será la semana que viene y hemos viajado hasta el patio de casa para hacerles una entrevista a los jugadores. ¡Yo también soy jugador! ¡weeee! ¡Soy porteroooo!

La emisora conecta con la cámara situada en el patio de casa. Se ve a todos los miembros de Akatsuki vestidos con camiseta y pantalón cortos negros con nubecitas rojas y con un número en la espalda.

Zetsu (hablando delante de la cámara)- ¡Hola! ¡pensaréis que me he teletransportado! ¡Pues no! Lo que pasa es que el patio me pilla al lado del estudio. Vamos a hablar con Itachi... (Camina hacia Itachi, que esta de pie quieto con el balón a los pies y mirando al frente con pose guay) Itachi, di unas palabras para Akatsuki Sports.

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi. Itachi es delantero.

Zetsu- ¡Gracias! Ahora hablaremos con el Lider, que también es nuestro entrenador (se dirige hacia el Lider, que esta gritándole a Kisame algo relacionado con llevar pantalones el día del partido) ¡Hola Lider! ¿Que tal lleva lo de ser nuestro entrenador?

Lider- MAL.

Zetsu- Una respuesta sincera, así me gusta

Lider- Por qué me meteré yo en estos líos...

Zetsu- Los demás miembros del equipo parecen muy predispuestos a ganar ¿Verdad Zetsu2? (**N/A:** lo expliqué en Akatsuki: una semana de vacaciones, pero mejor lo explico aquí también. Zetsu2 es como decir "Zetsu negro" :3)

Zetsu2- Tengo hambre.

Zetsu- Veamos... (la mano derecha de Deidara se mete por medio) ¡Ah! ¡Deidara y Mano derecha son delanteros!

Sasori- ¡Deidara! ¡No chupes la cámara con mano derecha!

Zetsu- ¡Chupa-cámaras! Hasta aquí el programa de hoy. ¡En los siguientes capítulos se retransmitirá el Akatsuki vs Konoha Boys! Akatsuki Sports, por que todos tenemos un malvado deportista en nuestro interior

Yo - ¡Y corte!

_Me gustó este nuevo capítulo que en realidad era un especial de "Akatsuki: una semana de vacaciones" e.e pero igual esto merecía su propio fanfic ¡Espero sus reviews!_


	2. Zetsu, el portero

**Capítulo 2: Zetsu, el portero**

Yo - ¡Zetsu, corre ven! ¡Que te toca salir!

Zetsu (viene corriendo y se sienta tras su habitual mesa)- Hola a tod...ejm... ¿y la música? (Suena musiquilla cutre de telediario) Ahora sí que sí

Yo - ¡Venga, sigue!

Zetsu- ¡Buenas tardes a todos, queridos lectores! ¡Viva la primavera! ¡Viva el polen! ¡Vivan los caracoles y su hermafroditismo! Me complace presentar... ¡El espacio deportivo: Akatsuki Sports! Hoy asistiremos al entrenamiento del equipo "Akatsuki", cuyo nombre lo invento el Lider en un arranque de originalidad. Toma Tani, coge la cámara y haz tú el reportaje.

Yo - ¿Yo? (Cámara en mano) ¿Por qué?

Zetsu- ¡Pues por que yo soy portero! ¡Tengo que tejer bufandas!

Yo - Eeerrr... eso no es a lo que se dedica un portero... un portero para los goles...

Zetsu- Eeerr... si, ya lo sabía. Solo lo he dicho para despistar

Yo - Me gustaría creer eso... (Sigue a Zetsu hasta el campo de entrenamiento)

Zetsu- ¡Hola a todooooos!

Lider- ¡Zetsu! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡No hemos podido empezar el entrenamiento sin ti y les he puesto a dar 200 vueltas al campo!

Sasori (pasa por el fondo todo cansado)- Piedaaad...

Tobi (corriendo felizmente mientras canta)- Vida sana hay que tener... ¡para del Akatsuki ser! ¡weeee!

Zetsu- Que bien... soy importante

Lider- ¡A la portería!

Zetsu- Soy porterooooo – pone una carita feliz - ¡Venga, Tani! ¡Haz entrevistas! ¡Que para eso eres la cámara!

Yo - Si... ya... ya voy... (Se acerca al Lider) ¿Qué tal los entrenamientos?

Lider- Psche... ni bien ni mal...

Kakuzu (pasa por el fondo, casi a rastras)- ¡Claro! ¡Como tu no corres!

Lider- ¡AHORA VERAS COMO CORRO! (Se va a perseguir a Kakuzu)

Kakuzu- ¡AAAHH! (Sale disparado)

Yo - Eeerrr... vale... mmm... ¡ah! ¡Deidara! ¿Qué te parece el equipo?

Deidara - ¡Hola! ¡Ala que guay! ¡Salgo en la tele, hum! (Saluda) ¡Papá! ¡mírame! Voy a jugar un partido de fútbol

Yo - Deidara... ¿me has escuchado?

Deidara- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, sí... pues no lo llevo mal la verdad, aun que creo que Itachi me tiene envidia... (señala a Itachi) ¡Mírale que cara pone, hum! (la cámara enfoca a Itachi, que esta mirando al frente con el balón en los pies, inexpresivo)

Yo - Eeerr... sí, ya... bueno... ¡oye Zetsu! ¡Que ya se paso la hora de tu telediario!

Zetsu- ¡Pues despídete tu! ¡Que yo soy portero! ¡Si me muevo de la portería el Lider me pega!

Yo - Ah... bueno pues... Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Les informo Onny, para Akatsuki Sports, por que todos llevamos un malvado deportista en nuestro interior


	3. Problemas en los vestidores

****_Hola, hola! aquí otro cap de Akatsuki sports ;) P.D.: algunas partes de este fic solo se entienden cuando leiste "Akatsuki: una semana de vacaciones", eso es todo. Ahora si, lean nomás xD_

**Capítulo 3: Problemas en los vestuarios**

¡Zetsu! ¡El espacio deportivo!

Zetsu- ¡Ay! ¡CORRE! ¡COGE LA CAMARA! (Le tira a Tani la cámara)

¡Ey, ey! ¿Qué pasa?

Zetsu- ¡EL PARTIDO CONTRA LOS KONOHA BOYS! ¡QUE NO LLEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Se va corriendo)

Onny - ¿Pero por qué tengo que grabar yo? (Se queda solita en medio de la sala) Jooo-d-e-r... (Sigue a Zetsu)

**En los vestuarios...**

Zetsu- Hola :)

Lider- ¿DONDE NARICES ESTABAS? ¡EL PARTIDO VA A COMENZAR EN 5 MINUTOS!

Zetsu- Tenía que presentar los informativos

Lider- ¡A LA MIERDA LOS INFORMATIVOS!

Onny (grabando) - Vamos Lider... no te pongas así... ¡que estamos en directo!

Lider- Eeerrr... (carraspea) Esta bien (saca una pizarra en la que esta dibujado el terreno de juego y unas fichas imantadas representan a los jugadores)... Itachi, Calcetín (que se encuentra todavía en la mano de Itachi. Ver final de capítulo 15 de "Akatsuki: una semana de vacaciones" que lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil xD), Deidara y Mano Derecha... vosotros sois los delanteros, ¡por favor meted algún gol!

Deidara (asiente)- ¡Sí, hum! Pero... Es una pena que mano izquierda se tenga que quedar en el banquillo...

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi (saca a Calcetín)

Calcetín- Hagamos que se coman la hierba y que luego la regurgiten :)

Todos- O.O

Lider- Ehem... Sasori, Kakuzu y Kisame: vosotros los defensa.

Sasori- ¡Jooo! ¡Yo quería ser delantero con Deidara!

Kisame- Pero como molaba la peli de piratas que vi el otro día...

Kakuzu- ¡Aaghh! ¿Por qué tengo que ser defensa con este?

Lider- ¡Porque lo digo yo! Mmmm... Zetsu, tú de portero.

Zetsu- ¡SOY PORTEROOOOOOOOO!

Lider- Hidan y Tobi... al banquillo.

Hidan- ¿QUE? ¡YO NO QUIERO ESTAR EN EL BANQUILLO! ¡YO QUIERO MATAR! ¡MORDER! ¡SANGRAR! ¡QUEMAR! ¡CORTAR! ¡ATACAR!

Tobi- Tobi es un buen chico

Lider- ¡HIDAN! ¡TU AL BANQUILLO! ¡TE SUSTITUIRE MAS ADELANTE!

Hidan- Bah...

Lider- Y Onny, tú de cámara

Onny- No, si ya...

Lider- ¡Ahora todos a ponerse el uniforme del equipo!

**Dos minutos después...**

Deidara- Lider...el uniforme me queda grande, hum... (Se le ve salir de su vestuario con un uniforme enorme que bien podría pasar por camisón)

Zetsu- Lider... a mí el mío me queda pequeño...

Lider- ¡SEREIS IDIOTAS! ¡DEIDARA! ¡EL QUE TU TIENES ES EL DE ZETSU! ¡ZETSU! ¡DALE EL TUYO A DEIDARA!

Deidara-...

Lider- ¿Que?

Deidara- ¡Tu lo que quieres es que nos despelotemos delante tuya, hum!

Zetsu- O.O

Todos (se asoman para observar la conversación)- O.O

Onny- O.O

Lider- ¡YO NO HE DICHO NADA DE ESO! ¡VUESTRA MENTE ES MAS SUCIA QUE EL DINERO NEGRO!

Kakuzu- ¡El dinero no es malo!

Tobi- El dinero no da la felicidad

Kakuzu- ¡La compra hecha!

Megafonía: Atención por favor, Rogamos a ambos equipos que salgan al campo de juego. Y cuidado con las manchas de chorizo que se extienden por los pasillos.

Deidara- Que recuerdos, hum... (ver "Akatsuki: una semana de vacaciones", capítulo 6 xD)

Lider- ¡Cambiaos de una vez!

Deidara y Zetsu van a cambiarse.

Onny- O.O

Lider- ¿Y tu qué?

Onny- O.O

Lider-¿qué?

Onny- ¡Ah! Lo siento, me he quedado pegada. ¿Querías algo?

Lider-...

_Continuará..._

_P.D.: ahora, pondré las fechas de actualización de mis fanfics, para que les sea más fácil saber cuando estará un capítulo más de cualquiera de mis fanfics ;D_


	4. Akatsuki, sale al campo de juego

**Capítulo 4: "Akatsuki" sale al campo de juego**

(**nota:** los comentarios irán en letra cursiva)

Los jugadores observan de lejos el campo de juego. Todo verde y con cespedcito suave sin aplastar.

Onny- Oye Lider...yo aquí no pinto mucho... así que mejor me voy donde los comentaristas.

Lider- Pero saca mi lado bueno.

Onny- ¿Usted tiene lado bueno?

Lider- ... -

Onny- ¡Ya, ya me voy! (se va)

Onny llega donde los comentaristas.

Onny- ¡Que guay! ¡Voy a comentar! (pone la cámara en la mesa que hay delante del mirador)

-_¡Queridos telespectadores y lectores...tengo el honor de comentar este partido entre...KONOHA BOYS Y AKATSUKI!_

Aplausos y gritos por parte del público, estilo la peli de Gladiador  
><em><br>-Por favor, ruego a los jugadores que salgan al campo de juego. ¡Primero el Equipo Akatsuki! ¡Con su uniforme negro con nubes rojas! ¡Aquí salen... Itachi y Calcetín!_

Itachi avanza por el campo de juego con su habitual parsimonia. Las fans gritan como locas

Calcetín - Me comeré vuestro corazón

Fans- O.O

Itachi, a paso de caracol hermafrodita, llega al centro del campo de juego, donde se detiene y mira al público.

Fan Loca- ¡Di algo Itachi!

_Crick, crick, crick…_

Itachi- Yo no hablo, soy Itachi. Itachi te odia (mira a la fan con antipatía)…mucho.

_-¡Los siguientes en salir son… Deidara y Mano Derecha! Desgraciadamente, Mano Izquierda se ha tenido que quedar en el banquillo._

Deidara (solo tiene el brazo derecho, con el que saluda efusivamente a todo el estadio)- ¡Hooolaaaaaaa! ¡Hum!

Mano Derecha- … -

Deidara se coloca junto a Itachi.

_-¡Y aquí viene…Sasori!_

Deidara, al oír el nombre de Sasori, se va corriendo a buscarle.

Sasori- ¡Hola! ¡Deidara! ¡Deja de rascarte el muñón!

Deidara- Es que si Mano Izquierda no esta… me entra fresquito, hum…

Sasori y Deidara se van juntitos hasta el centro del campo.

_-¡El siguiente jugador es... Kakuzu!_

Kakuzu (sale corriendo y señala a Onny)- ¡Has dicho mi nombre! ¡Tienes que pagarme los derechos de autor!

-_Eeerrr…luego hablamos… *cabrón* ¡El siguiente es Kisame!_

Kisame (sale dando vueltas como una peonza)- Weeeeee

-_Prefiero no preguntar... ¡next! ¡Zetsu!_

Zetsu (corriendo y agitando los brazos felizmente)- ¡SOY PORTEROOOOOOO!

-Eeeehhmm… ¡pues ese es el Equipo Akatsuki, señoras y señores! Pero… ¡un saludo a los tres jugadores del banquillo y a su entrenador!

Las cámaras enfocan al banquillo, donde están de izquierda a derecha el Líder, Hidan, Tobi y Mano Izquierda.

Líder (se tapa el rostro con las manos)- ¡No hagáis fotos! ¡NO HAGAIS FOTOS!

Hidan (posando para las cámaras)- ¿Subirá la audiencia si me quito la camiseta?

Líder- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

Hidan- Mierda…

(**Nota:** maldito Lider debiste decir que si ¬¬ *¬* )

Tobi (delante de las cámaras, con un puñado de caramelos)- ¿Queréis un caramelito? Tobi es un buen chico

Mano Izquierda (en el banquillo)- x.x -


	5. Konoha boys, sale al campo de juego

**Capítulo 5: "Konoha boys" sale al campo de juego**

_¡El público vitorea al equipo de Akatsuki! Pero ahora entran al campo… ¡Los Konoha Boys! Con su uniforme verde y su simbolillo de Konoha...ese que parece un pollo...En primer lugar... ¡Sasuke! ¡Uno de los delanteros del equipo!  
><em>  
>La parte fan-girl del público empieza a gritar como loca, mientras que la parte anti-Sasuke le abuchea y le tiran guarradas varias.<p>

Sasuke (ve a Itachi enfrente suya)- ¡ITACHIIIIIIIIIIII! (Empieza a correr hacia él, pero se tropieza y cae al suelo.)

Itachi- Tonto hermano menor...  
><em><br>Y ahora entra…¡Naruto! ¡Otro delantero!_

Naruto (entra saludando a todos)- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Dattebayo! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Dattebayo? ¡Voy a ser Hokage! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Los caracoles son hermafroditas! ¡Dattebayo!

Zetsu- Si…y por eso la sociedad no les acepta…

_Que entre el defensa: ¡Neji! ¡Me llega información de que los que le conocen le llaman "El Chico Destino"! ¿Por qué será?  
><em>  
>Neji corre a reunirse con sus compañeros y mira a los Akatsuki con los ojos entrecerrados.<p>

Neji (señala a Deidara)- Tu destino es que tu mano te coma la cara.

Deidara- ¡No! ¡Nunca haría eso! ¿Verdad, Mano Derecha? ¿Hum?

Mano Derecha- 8D

Deidara (mira a su mano con desconfianza)- Hum...

Neji (señala a Sasori)- Tu destino es enamorarte de la bailarina de una caja de música, caer por una alcantarilla, ser devorado por un pez y arder en una hoguera. (**N/A:** made in El Cascanueces xD)

Sasori (pálido)- N-n-no... No es cierto…

_Bueno, bueno, ya este bien... creo que ya nos ha quedado claro el mote... ¡Un aplauso para Shikamaru! ¡El otro defensa!_

Pasa media hora y nadie aparece.

Me informan de que han encontrado a Shikamaru durmiendo en el portaequipajes del autobús... y que ya esta en camino

Shikamaru al fin hace acto de presencia y, a paso de tortuga preñada, se reúne con sus compañeros. El público le mira expectante, sin aplaudir, sin respirar, sin beber de sus refrescos ni comer de sus palomitas y perritos calientes… la tensión aumenta por momentos...

Shikamaru-... (suspira) Esto es problemático.

El público estalla en vítores y aplausos, del cielo cae confeti, sale la banda de música y el nombre de Shikamaru se proyecta en una pantalla gigante.

_Y le llego el turno a... ¡Chouji! ¡El portero del equipo!_

Chouji (irrumpe en la sala de comentaristas)- ¿Estas insinuando algo? ¿Algo sobre mi peso? ¿Estas pensando que estoy gordo? ¿ES ESO LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?

_¡AAAHHH! ¡Yo no he dicho nada! ¡Solo dije que eras el portero de tu equipo! ¡NO ME COMAS, POR FAVOOOR!_

Chouji (se saca el brazo de Taniuskey de la boca)- Bueno... pero que sea la última vez. (abandona la sala y se reúne con su equipo)

_¡Estos son los jugadores de "Konoha Boys"! En el banquillo tenemos a... ¡Gai! ¡El entrenador!_

Gai- ¡SIENTE LA PAZ! ¡SIENTE EL AMOR!

_Eeerr... ¡A Lee!_

Lee- Gai-sensei no es mi papá

_No me convencerás hasta que no vea una prueba de ADN... ¡bueno, también esta Kakashi! Que, aunque no sea precisamente un chaval, también es un jugador del equipo.  
><em>  
>Kakashi (levanta la vista de su libro)- ¿Eh?<p>

_...Va a ser un partido muy largo..._


End file.
